


Squishing Up the Baby Bumble Bee

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bumble Bee Castiel, Carpenter Bee Dean, Crack, Gen, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t appreciate the intruder in his garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “Bees?”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).

Dean doesn’t notice him at first, his fat yellow-and-black body blending in with the sunflowers around them. It’s only the wiggle of the other bee’s butt that catches his attention, the other face first in a flower. 

Dean buzzes angrily and flies over, hovering above the invaded flower.

“Hey!” he shouts.

The bee startles, nearly tumbling stinger over antenna off the petal’s edge.

“What are you doin’ here?” Dean demands.

The bee cocks his head at Dean, frowning slightly. He shuffles in place and lifts a foot to wave it at Dean. “I’m collecting pollen,” he answers.

His voice is deeper than Dean would have expected for such a small, fat creature, and Dean glares at him suspiciously.

“These are _my_ flowers.”

The other bee looks around, mouth curled up in confusion. “But-“

“You need to find your own. These are my flowers!”

The bee sighs and lumbers back to his feet. “If you insist.”

“I do!”

Dean watches him fly away, making sure he doesn’t try to sneak back when Dean isn’t looking. He flies up in the air and looks around the field, nodding happily to himself when everything appears undisturbed.

 

* * *

 

The bee is back! Dean huffs with irritation and zooms toward the bee where he lazily wanders around the face of a bright red flower. Dean lands on the opposite side, the petal bobbing beneath Dean’s unexpected weight.

“I thought I told you to go away,” Dean growls.

The bee sighs. “I like these flowers.”

“They’re mine.”

“You don’t want to share them with me?”

Dean frowns, glaring angrily. He doesn’t mind sharing the flowers, but other bees tend to be mean. He’s never met one that was willing to share back. Dean hesitates before he remembers the last time he’d tried to share. His frown deepens and he buzzes angrily at the other bee.

“No. Go away.”

The bee sighs again and heaves himself up. He doesn’t say anything to Dean, just gives him a sad look and flies away, weaving through the air.

 

* * *

 

Dean almost doesn’t see the bird until it’s too late. The only thing that saves him is the shadow that falls across him, blocking the sun from his eyes. Dean looks up and his wings stutter at the sight of the open beak headed directly for him.

Dean lurches to the side, flying as fast as he can, darting left and right, up and down, desperately weaving in an effort to confuse the bird chasing him. The bird shrieks and lunges for him again. Its beak closes just shy of Dean’s wing, the gust of air from the movement knocking Dean around and around.

The bird shrieks again, but instead of sounding angry, it sounds pained. Dean rights himself in the air, flapping his wings rapidly and looks over to see another bee buzzing the face of the bird, flapping its wings into its eyes and stinging it repeatedly.

The bird finally gives up when the bee gets a good hit on its eye. It snaps one last time at its attacker and then flaps away, squawking angrily. Dean sighs and sinks down toward the field below him. He lands on a flower, then rolls off the petal before he can catch himself, plopping into the center of another flower blooming a little lower. Pollen poofs up in a cloud around him. Dean lies there, breathing heavily, wings trembling.

The bee who rescued him flies down low, hovering over the flower above Dean, and Dean sees it’s the one he’s had to keep chasing off.

“Are you okay?” the bee asks.

Dean groans and rolls over, burying his face into the flower. He feels the flower tip slightly as the bee lands next to him. He doesn’t say anything just sits silently with Dean until Dean’s nerves have settled and he sits up to look around.

The bee is watching him, only curiosity in his expression and no judgment.

“Thanks,” Dean mutters as he rights himself and gives a whole-body shake.

“You’re welcome.”

They sit there in silence for a minute, and then Dean says, “My name’s Dean.”

“Hello, Dean,” the other bee says. “I’m Castiel.”


	2. Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monocerosik, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. This is the line that separates the stuff I have no problem writing from the stuff that I’m embarrassed to have written. I don’t even want to know what it says about me that that line is BEE FIC. Or that I wrote it for a kink challenge.


End file.
